Ce que mon coeur te cri
by Meloune
Summary: La tête de dit pas toujours ce que le coeur cri.. Et le faire taire n'est pas toujours de tout repos..
1. Une grande nouvelle

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas vus de l'été, qu'ils avaient trouvé longs et ennuyeux, chacun vaquant à leurs petites occupations respectives. Les trois amis avaient des domiciles si éloignés que durant les vacances, leur seul lien était les lettres par hibou. Harry et Ron en échangèrent beaucoup, assez pour qu'à la fin de la belle saison, le bureau des jeunes garçons fut pleins de lettres de l'autre. Hermione, quand à elle, avait décidé de prendre quelques distances, surtout avec Ron qui lui écrivait si souvent qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de rédiger une réponse qu'un nouveau hibou arrivait.

Une fois le premier septembre venu, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans le compartiment du train qu'ils occupaient toujours : celui tout au fond à gauche. Ron arriva le premier et dut repousser Ginny qui voulait se joindre à eux. Harry arriva ensuite, suivit d'Hermione, déclenchant des embrassades, des accolades, des cris de joies et les sourires entre les trois adolescents.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqués, les gars ! dit Hermione une fois que l'excitation de la première rencontre passée.

- C'est bon de revoir ta tignasse, Hermione ! S'esclaffa Ron après ce qu'il voulait comme un compliment.

La jeune femme sourit. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot Ron parfois. Une chance qu'elle n'était pas susceptible et qu'elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il plaisantait, sinon elle aurait put mal le prendre. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose à Ron avec un petit ton comique, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Le trio se tourna vers le nouveau venu, qui n'était nul autre de Malfoy. Avec du dégout, Harry lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir.

-Je suis là pour la Sang-de-bourbe et Weasley, répondit-il froidement. McGonagal voudrait qu'ils viennent dans son compartiment.

Voyant qu'aucun des trois Griffondors ne bougeaient, croyant à une plaisanterie, Drago soupira et insista.

-Maintenant, pas demain !

Puis, ne se préoccupant même plus d'Hermione et Ron, le jeune homme blond se retourna et disparu du compartiment. Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne le suivaient pas. Il les avait prévenus, il avait exactement fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il n'aurait rien à se reprocher.

Hermione et Ron, un peu perdus par cette annonce soudaine, suivit Malfoy à bonne distance.

-Tu sais ce que McGonagal nous veut ? demanda Hermione, fébrile.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Ron, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille !

Drago entra dans un compartiment, suivit de ses deux ennemis, et tout le monde trouva un endroit où s'assoir, les des Griffondors prenant bien soin de s'installer le plus loin possible du blondinet. McGonagal prit la parole.

-Merci de vous êtres joint à nous, miss Granger et monsieur Weasley, commença-t-elle. Comme vous le savez, enfin j'ose l'espérer, cette année est votre septième et dernière à Poudlard. C'est donc le tour de votre année de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes, notamment en étant préfet en chef.

La professeure de métamorphose prit une pause, promenant son regard sur tous les élèves entassés dans son compartiment. Elle n'avait aucun doute que certains d'entre eux feraient un travail exceptionnel cette année. Cependant, il y en avait d'autre, surtout Malfoy, dont elle doutait et regrettait la nomination.

-C'est presque à l'unisson que les nombreux professeurs vous ont désignés, vous, en tant que préfet en chef. Comprenez-moi bien, jeunes gens, que ce que nous attendons de vous n'est pas une mince affaire. Vous devrez vous montrer justes et honnêtes, ne pas tricher sur les points pour avantager votre maison. À tout moment nous nous garderons le droits de vous retirer votre statut et votre pouvoir, alors n'abusez pas !

Hermione avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Elle n'en revenait pas, un de ses rêves se réalisait enfin ! Devenir préfet en chef avait été pour elle un objectif pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard, et voilà que maintenant elle y était ! Ron, quand à lui, prenait conscience des autres personnes dans le compartiment. En plus de lui, Hermione et Drago, il y avait un autre élève de Serpentard, Cho Chang ainsi que son amie Marietta Edgecombe, et finalement deux Poufsouffles inconnus de Ron car assez effacés.

-Donc, comme vous le savez, les préfets en chef ont leur propre salle commune, leurs propres dortoirs, ainsi que leur propre salle de bain. Bien entendu, il vous sera permis d'aller passer du temps dans la salle commune de votre maison, mais vous devez respectez le règlement de couvre feu. Vous partagerez donc le même espace tout au long de l'année, dans le respect des différences des maisons. Si quelqu'un y trouve un inconvénient et qu'il veuille laisser son poste, pour quelque raison que ce soit, qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Ron hésita. Harry serait seul chez les Griffondors, et l'idée de cohabiter avec Drago lui donnait la nausée. Cependant, perdre cette opportunité de rapprochement avec Hermione pesait beaucoup plus que tout cela dans la balance. Hermione n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'éloigner un peu de l'élu, ce qui lui laissait une chance de la conquérir. De plus, il pourrait bien aller visiter Harry quand ça lui chanterait. Le silence régna donc sur les élèves, tous acceptant ainsi les conditions de leur promotion.

-Bien ! reprit McGonagal. L'entrée de votre salle se trouve donc au 2ième étage, devant un tableau représentant un ange. Vous voyez duquel je parle ? Peu importe. Votre mot de passe sera « honneur », ne le perdez surtout pas !

Une fois le banquet terminé, Harry suivit les autres Griffondors vers leur tour, non sans être assez triste de se retrouver seul, alors que Hermione et Ron partait à la recherche du tableau leur donnant accès à leur nouveau chez-soi. Ils trouvèrent facilement l'entré, ce n'était pas dans un endroit reculé, et une fois le mot de passe prononcé, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.

-WOAW! Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de luxe existait à Poudlard ! s'exclama Hermione.

-La salle est décorée des quatre couleurs de l'école, c'est... étrange, commenta Ron.

- J'aime beaucoup, continua Hermione, je veux dire… J'aime beaucoup l'idée de rapprochement des quatre maisons. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, après tout...

- Tu oublie que nous cohabiterons avec cet affreux Malfoy, grogna Ron. Je me demande encore comment je ferai pour l'endurer, déjà que les années précédentes, juste le croiser dans les couloirs me donnait la nausée…

Hermione sourit et tapota l'épaule de Ron.

-T'es un homme fort, tu t'en remettras, j'en suis certaine ! dit-elle avec humour et lui offrant un clin d'œil complice.

Ils prirent un temps fou à regarder la pièce sous tous ses angles et, une fois ceci fait, ils se dirent bonne nuit et se séparèrent pour partir à la découverte de leur dortoir respectif. Le dortoir des filles contenait 5 lit : celui de la Griffondor, celui de Cho, celui de son amie, et ceux des deux Poufsouffles. Elles étaient plus de filles que de garçons, mais ça importait peu pour Hermione qui ne passait que 5 minutes devant la glace matin, le temps de se brosser les dents. Elle prit le seul lit qu'il restait, celui près de la fenêtre et enfila son pyjama qu'elle trouva dans sa valise, se promettant de la défaire le lendemain à son réveil. Une fois prête au sommeil, la brunette se faufila sous les couvertures et observa le ciel étoilé qu'elle voyait bien de son lit, repensant à la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle vivait un rêve éveillé.

Ron était le premier à entrer dans les dortoirs des garçons. Malfoy et son ami Serpentard avaient dut s'attarder pour fêter leur promotion dans la salle commune de leur maison. Il prit donc le lit qui lui semblait le plus confortable, se dévêtit simplement, gardant évidement ses boxers, et se glissa entre les couvertures qu'il accueillit avec joie, frissonnant. Puis, comme chaque soir depuis le début des vacances, Ron murmura :

-Bonne nuit 'Mione.

Puis il rejoignit le monde des rêves en un claquement de doigts.


	2. Pour bien commencer

**J'ai oublié de préciser au début du précédent chapitre que tous les personnages, lieux, expression et tout ce qui était relié au monde magique d'Harry Potter ne viens pas de moi. (Mais j'aurais bien aimé ! lol) Alors sauf indication contraire, tout appartient à Jk Rowling, en exlucant évidement mon travail de remodelage de l'histoire.**

**Merci de respecter mon travail, mais aussi le sien.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

À son réveil, Ron ne reconnut pas immédiatement le décor qui l'entourait. S'assoyant dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille, il prit alors conscience de sa situation : à sa droite, il y avait un lit et, dans ce lit, il y avait Drago Malfoy. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la bouche du Griffondor se tordit en une moue dégoutée. Le jeune homme était couché face à lui et le rouquin pouvait voir ses traits détendus pour la première fois, ce qui augmenta son dégout. Ron entreprit donc de se dégager de cette vision d'horreur et s'habilla simplement de ses vêtements de la veille. Il trouva alors sa valise renversée au sol au pied de son lit, ses vêtements couvert d'encre qu'avait répandu son encrier en se brisant au sol. Au dessus de tout ce bordel, un petit parchemin affichait le mot suivant : « Bon début d'année, Weasley ! »

Le Griffondor comprit alors immédiatement que son ennemi endormi à ses cotés s'était permis de lui jouer au mauvais tour. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, et prenant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, il la pointa sur Malfoy, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses gestes. Ron murmura alors une formule magique et plusieurs chauves-souris attaquèrent Drago qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ainsi réveillé d'une façon brutale, le blondinet se débâtit contre ses assaillants apparus grâce au sort de chauvre-souris lancé par Ron pendant quelques instants avant de les pétrifiés avec sa propre baguette.

Ron avait un petit sourire de victoire sur le visage, et ce fut la goute qui fit déborder le vase pour Drago. Il se leva et pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi.

-C'est toi qui à fait ça, Weasley ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix hautaine. Tu te crois plus fort que moi peut-être ?

- Tu l'as bien mérité, espèce de primate écervelé ! répondit le rouquin avec une expression de défis.

Drago Malfoy lança alors un sort, chose qu'il voulait faire depuis son réveil, et Ron eut à peine le temps de disparaitre dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune que la petite commode derrière luit explosa en un gros fracas.

-Je t'aurai Weasley ! cria Drago avant de le poursuivre jusqu'à la salle commune où Hermione et Cho Chang se trouvaient déjà.

En voyant Ron, la Griffondor lui demanda quel était cet épouvantable fracas, et eut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsque son pire ennemis descendit les marches quatre à quatre en menaçant Ron.

-Weasley, stupide traitre-à-son-sang, reviens ici et bat-toi comme un homme ! cria Drago alors que Ron se retournait pour lui faire façe.

-Stupéfix ! cria alors le Griffondor, et le sort manqua le Serpentard de très peu.

-Ron, non ! s'écria son amie alors qu'elle le rejoignait pour tenter de lui prendre sa baguette.

-Allez, Weasley, écoute donc ta petite-amie sang-de-bourbe ! Range ta baguette et soit un lâche comme ta famille et tes amis !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui fut envahie par la colère. Son teint vira au rouge féroce, et elle dégaina sa baguette.

-Répète ça, Malfoy ? dit-elle en le menaçant d'un regard féroce et de sa baguette.

En voyant son expression, l'ami de la jeune femme sut immédiatement qu'il fallait agir avec prudence. Il lui arrivait rarement de se mettre en colère, mais lorsque la brunette se fâchait, elle oubliait toute raison. La dernière fois, elle avait même frappé Malfoy de son poing !

-Hermione, oubli ça, c'est un imbécile, allez viens ! Tenta Ron pour désamorcer le conflit, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce ne serait pas assez.

Le portail fermant l'entré de la salle commune pivota, et le professeur McGonagal fit irruption, suivit de Cho Chang qui s'était subtilement éclipsée pour aller chercher de l'aide, puisqu'elle savait que les opposants ne se calmerait pas tout seuls. Immédiatement, les deux Griffondors et Drago tentèrent de dissimuler le conflit, mais la professeure n'était pas dupe.

-Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, dans mon bureau ! dit-elle en tentant de contenir son agacement.

-Nous avons eu de la chance, Ron. Soupira Hermione en sortant du bureau de McGonagal. Nous aurions put avoir pire qu'une simple retenue, tu ne trouve pas ? Nous aurions put perdre notre statut. Tu te rends compte ! Le premier jour de l'année ! Quel déshonneur c'aurait été !

-Mouais, répondit simplement son ami en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de sa robe de sorcier.

-On dirait que ça ne te fait absolument rien, Ron ! Tempêta son amie. À cause de toi, j'aurais put perdre mon poste de préfet en chef et tu n'as même pas pensé à t'excuser !

Hermione dépassa alors Ron et se rendit à leur cours de potion d'elle-même, un peu vexée que Ron porte autant peu d'attention à l'importance qu'elle accordait à son titre. Ron ne tenta même pas de la rattrapée, il savait que d'ici la fin du cours elle serait de nouveau de bonne humeur. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, par contre, c'était la retenue qui devait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard en compagnie de Drago Malfoy...


End file.
